The subject matter of the invention relates to vehicle screens, and more particularly to a vehicle screen providing the dual function of compartmentalizing the interior of a motor vehicle and providing a flexible sun screen.
The prior art is replete with devices which are meant to be utilized as window coverings or sun shields for automobiles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,396 discloses a foldable sun shield for use in conjunction with motor vehicle windshields; U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,437 discloses a windshield cover designed to protect the windshield from the effects of snow, ice, or other foreign materials; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 62,557 discloses automobile curtains.
However these devices are inadequate for providing an automobile screen which fulfills the function of an air flow barrier that truncates a portion of the vehicle and thereby reduces the necessity for air conditioning or heating, and simultaneously provides a flexible, movable sun screen when said device is not in use as an air flow barrier.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide a combination vehicle screen which is an air flow barrier and can compartmentalize the interior of a motor vehicle, and alternatively fulfill the function of an automobile window sun screen.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination vehicle screen which contains transparent portions and opaque portions such that when in use as an air flow barrier, the device provides no substantial impediment to a driver's visibility.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination vehicle screen which is cost effective yet operationally efficient.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination vehicle screen which is movable from a first retracted position to a second elongated position.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination vehicle screen which is longitudinally adjustable such that it can be readily incorporated into automobiles of varying length or width.
It is finally highly desirable to provide a combination vehicle screen which incorporates all of the above mentioned features and objects.